Vampires and Werewolveswhat a cute couple
by Dark-and-Twisted17
Summary: Stuck inside a mental hospital, Fallon must hide everything to save herself until she finds love


Introduction

I'm Fallon Leighanah Collins. I go to Jacobson High School. I'm 17, have hazel-green eyes, brown, wavy hair, and I'm on the run from everyone cause I am now a vampire. Go figure that these things exist huh? Yes I am very much a vampire, no I do not drink blood nor do I burn to ash (or sparkle for that matter) in the sunlight. I am not as super strong as new vampires are portrayed nor am I as strong as regular vampires. I am new yes but I have not tasted blood and I don't plan on tasting it. I want to stay as human as possible.

My used-to-be best friend turned me into this after confessing to me he was madly in love with me and wanted to be with me forever. He told me I would be immortal as soon as I killed someone, or drank blood, whichever comes first I guess. His name is Kevin Samuels. He is so gorgeous with bright, green eyes, brown hair, and a smile every girl swoons over. Only problem was: I didn't love him. I ran away as soon as he told everyone what I was after I told him I wasn't in love with him. He turned against me and said if he couldn't have me no one could. Typical guy huh? It shocked me at first. Everyone came at me with stakes and torches. Imagine Frankenstein, only a small girl instead of a green freak. I went into hiding. Took up a new name and here I am at a mental hospital for teens because someone heard me on the phone talking to Dracula (yep he exists, some great, great aunt of mine was one of the girls he turned, double shocker) and sent me here. And here is where I met Nathaniel Erikson. Our story begins here.

Beginnings Have to Start Somewhere.

I was walking in the hall with Nurse Hinson. She was showing me the place because it was my first day. "Here are the girl's rooms. Yours is this room here by yourself. There are only three teenagers here. They are Nathaniel, Kori, and Mark. Kori is the other girl besides you. She's in here for the same reason as you honey." Ohm odd she's telling me this. Aren't nurses supposed to keep that stuff secret? "And this is the lunchroom. Everyone is in there now would you like to meet them?" I shook my head. Hell no I don't want to meet a bunch of crazy freaks. Wait isn't that why I'm here? I'm now one of those crazy freaks. Then again maybe I should... "Sure why not. I'll meet everyone now it'll be good." She smiled at how well I was taking things. I wanted her to believe I wanted out of there because I really did. And in doing so I have to have good behavior and fake everything.

She opened the doors to the small lunch area. It looked like a food court. Wow they want us to stay here huh. She led me to one of the tables with three people my age sitting there. "Well everyone I would like to introduce Elisia. She's new here." They all stopped their talking and looked dead at me. "Hi everyone, how's the food?" Wow how lame but I didn't care. The small guy offered me a seat. He was hansom. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and athletic looking on the skinny side. He had a southern accent. I liked it. I looked at Nurse Hinson but she had gone. Wow that fat woman moves fast. I'd swear she was a vampire herself, no telling these days.

I sat down between the two guys and across from the pixie. She was short, small features and flat. She had perfect teeth, perfect hair the color of copper and straight like her body, perfect bitch. She sneered at me the whole time. Long time being the only girl with two guys to go between and now I come and ruin her fun. Love it. I smiled at her then turned to the smaller guy. "Hi. I'm Elisia." I made myself blush. A great trait of being a vampire is I control my features and make people think I feel one way. The big guy snorted. I looked at him. He was very muscular, brown hair, deep, blue eyes, and a Michigan accent. He was very attractive. "Don't expect us to be nice because you're new and cute. That doesn't work. People think we're crazy so we let them. So we act it." I was shocked. He was so rude and yet...it was a show. He wasn't crazy, and he called me cute. "What are you in here for?" I asked as he continued to stare at me. "I kidnapped a nosy girl and shoved her in a box and told them it was leprechauns that made me do it." His remark made me laugh. He looked at me like I really was crazy. "That's lame excuse and totally fake. Why are you really here?" The two others looked at me like I was in danger. I might not be strong as hell but I can take big guy here. He began to laugh. "I told some family members I was a werewolf and they sent me here. I am though. I hunt vampires and turn into a huge wolf whenever I want." He smirked. I wasn't the only one who was in here for nonsense. Wait did he say he hunted vampires? Scary...

"So Mr. Canine what is your name?"

Kori looked from me to him like a fight was about to happen.

"Nathaniel Erikson. I'm at your service. Need a vampire slayed I'm your man."

"Well isn't that nice."

I looked at Kori. "I'm in here because I'm jealous so stay away from Mark. He's mine."

Mark squirmed in his seat. I sensed she was a mortal but Mark was a wizard, and he knew it. "Ohm honey, you do not want to mess with me," I said in my sweet, innocent voice. I can be very menacing when I want but I find innocence is more intimidating. She rolled her eyes. "Why what are you in here for?" I laughed and looked at Nathaniel. "I'm a vampire."

So Werewolf Boy is Hot When He Has No Clothes On.

Nathaniel got up and left. Kori went with him. Mark and I stayed and chatted.

"So, why are you here Mark?"

"I cast a spell and some kid went flying into a fence."

"So you are a wizard and you know I'm not lying about vampirism right?"

"Yea I know. And you better watch for Nathaniel he is a werewolf. He hasn't changed before but he will soon."

I smiled. "Good. That's one less problem for now."

Nurse Hinson came back and told us to go to our rooms.

"Want to come by my room and I show you my Book of Shadows?"

"Tempting but I have to get unpacked."

He nodded. "I understand but anytime you want to come by just knock first."

I smiled and thanked him, going to my new room.

Once inside the small blue room, I decided I wanted to pay Nathaniel a visit. The nurse told me I didn't have to ask to go anywhere. Everyone had free range. When I got to the boys dorm I noticed that there were only two doors, so I knocked on the second one. Mark opened the door. Damn wrong one. "Hey Mark. Is this your room?" He laughed and shook his head. "Naw it's Nathaniel's. He needed some help with his homework." He looked at me as if I were dangerous. In a sense I was, but right now no. I wasn't in danger here so there's no point in ripping someone's throat out. The thought made me smile. "Oh so we still have school work?" I was disappointed. I didn't have school anymore and I didn't want to go back. He laughed. It sounded like the wind through an orchard. Yes I've been south on my run. Very lovely place, wouldn't mind visiting again one day. "No sweetie, just Nathaniel. His parents want him to get into a really nice school. The rest of us are like you, we ran away and refuse to tell where we came from." Wow so I really wasn't that different. "So I guess that means werewolf..." I heard a deep growl come from the room. "Werewolf boy can hear you, leech. Watch yourself. Do you really want to come in here?" I thought for a moment. Do I? Yes…yes I did. I marched in the room, as Mark was leaving. He shut the door behind him. Nathaniel lay on his bed, glaring at me like I was Satan's spawn. I had to laugh.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I wanted to see how bad this big scary wolf was. More like a puppy to me."

He glared at me even harder.

"Watch yourself Little Red Riding Hood. No one is here to save you."

"I'll take my chances. I'm not afraid of you."

He got up slowly, like he was in pain. That's when I noticed his muscles were moving on their own. My eyes grew wide. He was Changing.

"Scared now lil' vampire? You should be."

I stood my ground. "No I'm not scared. I don't want us to be enemies."

He doubled over. He was changing fast. I had to get him out. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. There were no cameras so it was a straight shot to the back door from where we were. I hadn't gotten a good look at the surrounding areas but I could smell the trees. Hopefully they were close. Like right outside the door to the left close. We ran by the nurse's quarters and by Mark's door. He heard us running and came to the door. "Whoa ya'll what's goin' on here?" His southern drawl was cute, but now I couldn't get distracted. "You need to move Mark. I got to get him to the woods before he rips out of his skin in here." Mark wanted to go but one growl from Nathaniel sent him back to his room.

We ran out the doors and I was almost right. The woods were to the right not left. I'll have to work on that. I led him to a small clearing deep in the woods. He began to take his clothes off. "Hey! What are you doing? I don't want to screw you. I came to help you, you mutt." He turned and glared at me but it wasn't as forceful as he wanted it to be. It was full of pain. "Ok I was just messing with you take it off, handsome." I turned around and waited for him to signal the all clear. He began to groan. For some reason this hurt me. The big lug didn't Imprint on me, did he? (Tip to readers: That is something Stephanie Meyer got right, werewolves Imprint. Only thing is it's a two way bond. I feel everything he feels and vice versa.) I ran up to him, thankfully still in shorts, and put my hand on his scorching skin. I wanted to pull away but couldn't. He needed me. I wanted to be there. I began to rub his shoulders and his back. He shrugged away, like he didn't want me to be there. "Look you know you want someone here, just so happens you friendly vampire is the only person in this hell hole strong enough to hold you back from killing everyone if you turn out to be one of those kind of werewolves. You need me."

The look he gave me was a mixture of pain, fear, and acceptance. He knew what I said was true. He got down on all fours and we waited for it to really hit. He started to spasm. "Nathaniel, don't worry. I'm here." I rubbed between his shoulder blades and felt when his muscles would spasm. He yelled out in pain. "Get outta here blood-sucker. I don't wanna kill you," he said through clenched teeth. I snorted, me blood-sucker? Flattering but no. I stayed where I was. I heard a growl erupt from his chest. For the first time since I ran away I was scared for my life, but I didn't leave. His limbs contorted. He kept his face turned from me, but I didn't bother looking into his gorgeous eyes at that moment. He cried out again. A sound that was so inhuman, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. His head jerked from side to side as it was transforming with the rest of his body. I really hope he's not the kind that goes batshit wild when they turn for the first time...please, please be the same, annoying, arrogant guy just wolfyfied.

Finally, after an hour of complete torture, he collapsed. I stayed where I was and continued to rub his shoulders, now fluffy. He had a beautiful brown coat, the color of his hair. He looked at me and his eyes were still the same. He didn't growl at me, nor did he snap at me. He was Nathaniel. Oh thank the nonexistent God he was the same. He lied down and fell asleep. I yawned, a habit. Vamps don't yawn. I closed my eyes and started searching some inner link I was now feeling with wolf boy here. Somehow when I opened my eyes it was midnight. What time did we come out here? I felt his muscles start to move again. He was awake now and we went through the same transition. When it was finally over we laid in the meadow for hours without saying a word. I looked over at him and he was just staring at me. After three hours, twenty-five minutes, and fifty-six seconds, he spoke.

"Why the hell did you stay?"

I shrugged. "Why did I not leave?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I stayed because you needed me."

"Me? Needing a vampire? Too funny."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

I got up and walked over to him. He was standing up by this time. I looked up at him, and he glared back down at me. Next thing that happened shocked me. He leaned down and kissed me. That's not what shocked me though, I kissed him back. His lips parted and he really kissed me. I've been kissed before but when Nathaniel kissed me, he had to catch me because my knees grew weak. He laid me down on the ground, and kissed me harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were exploring my body. I knew I'd just met him but I wanted to be with him. I wanted to have sex. No I wanted to make love. As if he were reading my thoughts, Nathaniel jerked me up to a standing position. "We can't do this Elisia. It's wrong." I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped away a tear from my cheek. He leaned back down and brushed my lips with his own. "It's wrong. We're enemies." I grabbed his hand and put it on my chest.

"What do you feel?"

"Nothing, your dead."

I almost bit his head off.

"You twit. Feel with your mind."

I saw him close his eyes. He opened them really wide.

"Elisia...you...have...a heartbeat?"

I nodded.

"I'm only dead to mortals because they don't know I've never tasted human blood before. I'm not a vampire, not just yet."

He took my face between his hands.

"You're still alive? So if we want to we can? Cause you're alive."

I nodded again.

He lowered his face to mine again and kissed me.

And the nightmare begins

When Nathaniel and I walked back inside, Mark came barging into his room. "What the heck happened out there? I swore you guys were trying to kill each other!" We stared at him. "Was Wolfy really that loud?" I asked, worried the nurses would try and investigate. Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I cast a listening spell to hear if you needed my help," replied, while looking at his feet. We laughed. Mark was nice but hopefully all he casted was a hearing spell. I looked at Nathaniel and gave him a look to keep quite. "No, Nathaniel was Changing and I stayed so he wouldn't rip anyone to shreds. He's completely harmless," I said. At the remark, Nathaniel growled at me. I smirked and looked back at Mark. He just sighed. He sounded so cute when he sighed.

I walked out of the room after saying my goodbyes and went to my room. When I got back to my hallway, Kori was waiting for me. "So Little Vampire, how was the midnight meeting with Nathaniel? She asked in her angered tone. I rolled my eyes and tried to go around her, but she wouldn't get the hell out of my way. "Answer my question, you leech." I had had enough. I was only there for a total of 20 hours and this hag was already on my If-You-Don't-Get-Out-of-My-Way-I'm-Not-Responisble-for-Your-Mssing-Head list. I let my eyes turn a dark shade of red. "Get out of my way, you twig, or I'll break your entire body in half," I growled at her. I was tired of being nice. She was a stubborn one and held her ground. I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright you want the hard way; I'll give it to you." I slammed her pretty little head down. I didn't make her hit anything, but I scared her. "You'll be sorry you did this you psycho," she screamed at me. I laughed. Me? Be sorry? Please. I was undead...kinda...and I wasn't gonna let a snob affect me. I finally made it to my room to see a note on my pillow. I unfolded it and read what was inscribed.

_Fallon, my love, I have been following you since the day you left me. You might have thought you got rid of me like you did the crowd back in New York. Oregon is so much quieter than our bustling city. I'll be seeing you soon, my darling. Watch out for yourself. I stuck to my word. If I can't have you, neither can the werewolf. I will either kill you or him. _

_ Your admirer,_

_ Kevin_

My heart sank. He found me. I was not gonna let him ruin my life. I was going to be happy. If he came here, then I will kill him if he tries to touch Nathaniel. I will not hesitate. I looked at the clock, two more hours until Nathaniel woke up. I paced my room at least 150 times trying to figure out what to do. I heard the footsteps and the intake of a breath, almost a sigh, before I heard the knock on the door. I jumped into the bed and pretended to be asleep. "Elisia, are you awake? I need to talk to you," I heard the desperation in his voice. I jumped out of the bed before he even finished his sentence. When I opened the door, I saw Nathaniel and Mark. "What do you guys want," I asked. I let them in knowing it was probably bad. I sat on my bed next to Nathaniel and Mark sat in the desk chair. "Well…why don't I start," Mark said. I nodded. "I cast a protective spell around the place and out of nowhere it just disappeared. I don't know why or who." I shook my head. He was messing with my friends already. "I know who," I said without meaning to. They both looked at me.

I told them the whole story. "Fallon? Your real name is Fallon," was all Nathaniel said. I nodded. "Oh wow, darlin', I'm so sorry he did that to you. Now he's here though? I'll watch out," Mark said. Nathaniel stared at the floor. "I'll kill him before he touches you. I will not let him get you El-Fallon. I'm sorry. So that's why you didn't introduce yourself by Fallon," he asked. I again nodded. I guess he just was in shock. "I'm really sorry, Nathaniel. I wanted to tell you everything in the woods, but I felt like the less you knew the better. I was wrong though. I will pack up my bags and head out tomorrow," I said staring at my feet. I fought to cry. They didn't need to see me weak.

Nathaniel wrapped his arms around me. "You will_ not_ leave me. I cannot lose you," he said. I heard a clap. "Aw now isn't this just precious? The vampire is snuggling up to the werewolf. It can just make someone want to…be sick. Hi there Fallon, sweetie," Kevin said. I heard a growl erupt from Nathaniel's chest. "Good boy. Want me to scratch your tummy, or do you want me to break your neck," Kevin smirked. I got up and ran over to him at vampire speed. I grabbed his throat, but he was stronger and back handed me. I heard someone try and take him next followed by a snap and a scream. I jumped back up. Mark was lying on the floor grabbing his arm. I ran back at him but this time he wasn't expecting it. I knocked him out the window and landed on top of him. "Remind you of old times, babe? I know it does me," I slapped his face with everything I had and heard his bones snap. It didn't hurt him. Our bones realign super-fast. He grabbed my hair and slammed me down. "You know, I miss our little fights. Especially the ones where you were human and couldn't hurt me," he snarled. Out of nowhere, I heard a howl and a big giant wolf jumped down to where we were. "The party has officially begun," Kevin said. Nathaniel's response was a growl coming from deep within. I almost ran away, but Kevin grabbed me by my throat and slammed my whole body down. I cried out in sheer pain. My spine was broken. I could feel the bones fixing themselves. "Now that I have your attention, Nathaniel, I suggest you go away and let the adults talk. Be a good dog now," he teased him. I knocked his hand away and grabbed a tree branch, breaking it, and lunged it into his stomach. "I'm the only bitch that can make fun of him. You will go away before I stake your heart, you jerk. Don't think I won't," I yelled at him. He nodded. "I'm not leaving but I'll play nice, as long as you two don't get together. I will be invisible and mess with the blond," he lied.

The Mess Only Gets Dirtier

I ran back up to my room and gave Mark some of my blood, so is arm to be better. "Don't worry you won't turn, as long as you don't drink anymore. Oh and the sun will hurt your eyes," I told him. Nathaniel was in his room. After Mark's arm had healed, I went to see him. "Hey Nathaniel, you ok," I asked. He lied with his arms open so I went over and lied down with him. He wrapped his arms around me once again. I smelled the scent of woods…and dog. It wasn't bad actually. I heard him starting to breathe heavily. He was asleep. I stayed in his arms though and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in my room, in my bed, with Nathaniel. I was in my pajamas and he was in shorts. His torso was uncovered. Wow he looked really good. I laid my hand on his stomach and laid my head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep once again.

12


End file.
